The Doctor's Daughter- New Tides
by StarkyGirl
Summary: Ella-Marie Pond is married, a working mother and still on Asgard. She received a letter six years ago from her father explaining some rather unfortunate events that were to affect her entire life. All these years later and that blue box has reappeared in her life and she's expecting the worst.
1. Chapter 1

Paperwork. Always with the Paperwork. There was so much of it so upgrading it to her laptop was taking far too much time. Ella had forever though, forever as her lives allowed her. The nights were sleepless anyway thus allowing her time to work, leaving the days to spend with her family, she liked it that way.

There was one thing missing, her father. Ever since she received the blue clad envelope letter, that day she spilt one too many tears, Ella had slowly accepted that her father was never coming back. She'd never hear that TARDIS come thrumming into her life once more, the word 'run' whispered into her ear when war came knocking or even the name of 'Pond' to pass his lips once more.

It's heart breaking to lose a mother, that was damaging enough so when the man who took on both parenting roles, had left her alone, there was no doubt her hearts had broken, merely held together by the love from her husband. With that love that was left in her life, she used it to wrap herself in the world of the Aesir's., only visiting Earth to see her brother. She became a recluse, a hidden gem and far too precious to be seen by the world. No, the universe. Family was her one priority, working to rebuild relationships with her in laws, the friends she had in the palace and even Odin himself.

The years slowly passed by, time was carefully healing Ella's unseen wounds. Narfi and Vali had once seen her at her lowest, the delusions she had suffered as a result of the grief that had struck her down. It killed them to see her withered and broken but she pulled through with the use of their love.

A Lady, a princess, a mother and a wife, Ella lived up to the expectations of the Aesirs finally accepted by them. From then on she cared for everyone and anyone who she crossed paths with, bad or good. Her days of adventure were now simply a myth in books, the name of Ella-Marie Pond now a story in a book, the Doctor's daughter forever in writing.

It had been five years, once again Ella was cooped up in her office and typing up the latest records. Her blue gaze trailed up to the clear ceiling high windows, taking in the beauty and gracious way the rows of flowers were placed outside. The gardens within the palace had been a place of serenity and old memories for the young girl. Often she would meet up with her best friend, Slejpner, during her lunch breaks in order to teach him how to use his human form that he had learnt to cast on his self.

Those were memories of the past, to days gone by and now she had bloomed into a girl who had seen so much, learnt more than most would have if it were not for her father. The alien girl with two hearts and the knowledge of a thousand men, now sitting there with her cup of tea in hand and working in a mere administration job.

Something didn't sit right with the scene before her though, a familiar sound ringing out and caressing her ears. Her tea cup smashed against the desk, the warm liquid splashing against white plastic before dripping down onto black trousers. Her whole body tensed, glossy blue eyes widened as she scrambled to her feet. Her black heels clicked frantically across the floor t the wooden decking outside her office, wind whipping her hair around her head. It wasn't even a blustery day, this was one reason why Ella was frozen to the spot outside, her office. The man made gusts of wind was joined by the metallic thrumming, echoing out across the gardens of the Asgardian palace.

The object that began to fade into existence before her was tall, blue and old but new. It was a myth, a legend, a small detail woven into Earth's history. It was impossible to see the blue box burst into reality. Her reality.

"Father?"

One breathless word that escaped her lips, unable to comprehend the thing before her. That TARDIS shouldn't have been here in this realm, it should have been dead because she had seen the future, for god sake she died in the decaying TARDIS of the future, seen the death of all on Trenzalore. Now this?! No, not possible.

"Impossible!"

The wind died down, the blue box sat there in utter silence. Ella's hearts thumped against her chest, her breathing heavy. What was she to expect, who did she expect to come through those doors? The bowtie, the tweed, the floppy hair. Clara, her grandparents… perhaps even Tasha Lem considering that was who she spoke to last when it concerned her father. What if it were Tasha, was she here to tell her that her father was officially dead and now his duty he possessed as a guardian was now hers?

Dark trouser clad legs were the first thing she saw step out of the TARDIS, the mid thigh, black coat flicked against him which revealed the ruby red lining beneath. At first glance she though the third face of her father, had show up but when her eyes rest on the elder's face, noting the grey hair her hearts merely sunk a little.

"Impossible?! There is no such thing… Pond,"

The Scottish accent was harsh, broad, it wasn't her father in her opinion, it couldn't be. When he said her name she had given up long ago, it made her tremble, it made her a rabbit in headlights and no where to run.

"This, this is impossible! You were dead!"

Her voice raised, it began to spill out, all those pent up emotions now exploding from her. Her feet took off towards him, in return the Doctor's eyes widened. Ella still had her mother's temper.

"Pond! The universe is big, in fact it is vast and complex. You know that sometimes, so very rarely, the impossible can happen!"

Ella shook her head as her father tried to frantically explain in a very poor way. A slender finger was raised, pointing at him, tears flowing fleeing her crystal blue eyes.

"Don't you dare! I waited for you, I mourned and cried, my hearts broke for you and you couldn't even give me a sign that you were alive?!"

Her voice may have been raised but it wavered, Ella now pounding her way across the greenery towards her father, a huge urge to call him every name under the sun. The Doctor was stumbling back against the TARDIS, his hand hunting out the door in order to avoid Ella's wrath that he was about to endure.

"Pond, be rational!"

_'To hell with that' _Ella thought as she bought her hand up to slap him. Her palm never reached his cheek, her eyes darting to her wrist to see he had caught it, "Please Pond, I'm sorry and I know I should have called but I'm here now."

Tears stroked her cheeks as she scowled up at him, face scrunched up in so much emotional upset. The Doctor could see she was hurting. His own daughter failing to cope with the change and it was his entire fault. He tugged her into a hug in which Ella gladly accepted even if she was angry with him. She fell against him, burying her face away.

"I'm sorry Ella, I really am,"

A whisper in her ear, falling from his lips. A father's love was strong enough to piece back her broken hearts. Ella grasped him close, sobbing against his chest as she did so.

"You left me!"  
Another protest, but reluctant to let go even if he looked like a stranger to her.

"And I swear I'm never leaving you again. My sweet, sweet Pond," He kissed her forehead, cupping her rosy cheeks before wiping away her tears like a father should.

"You've changed,"  
She whispered as she stared up at him, his thumb stroking against her cheek.

"No, I was saved."  
And thank the heavens he was because it meant more time with his precious child, the child of miracles.  
He would explain to her later, but for now he had a little girl to love and cherish, a girl who needed her faith restored.


	2. Update!

Hello my lovelies!

Yes, yes I know before you start freaking out or flailing like the lovely loons you all are, new chapter!

Well it isn't a chapter I am afraid it is actually a note.

I have recently discussed a better way of presenting my 'The Doctor's Daughter' series to you in a better format! :D YAY! And decided it would be best to place them all into the same story so you can find the stories in the right order without having to dance through the list to find the next one!

Easier, so much so!

Trust me!

So, this will be here for another week before being removed. However if you want to follow 'The Doctor's Daughter' series which is a Marvel/Doctor Who crossover then go ahead to this link for it! :D

s/10202759/1/The-Doctor-s-Daughter-Series

I really hope to see you in the future with this series and I swear more is to come! :D

~ StarkyGirl


End file.
